Various types of pocket-size chess sets have been disclosed in the prior art. Among these, one well-known chess set is the one having holes in each space of the checkerboard adapted to receive a peg formed in the chessmen. If there is any vibration of the checkboard, as on a train or airplane, the chessmen set is liable to be jarred loose from its holes and so ruin the game. Another disadvantage of this type of chess set is that, when the game is interrupted, captured chessmen have to be carried in a separate container and may be lost. Still another disadvantage is that the chessmen are very small, because they stay upright on the chessboard when the latter is carried in one's pocket. They are therefore difficult to identify. In another type of pocket-size chess set, the chessmen lay flat on the chessboard and the chessplayer has difficulty to identify the three different values of chessmen, since he is accustomed to do so by the three different heights of the chessmen in a regular chess set.